dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Webber (RoG)
Webber – postać dodana w DLC Panowanie Gigantów. Dostaje on na początku gry dwie sztuki mięsa z potwora, które nie odejmują mu ani zdrowia, ani poczytalności. Dostaje również pojedyncze jajo pająka. Posiada najmniejszą ilość zdrowia psychicznego wśród postaci, ale ma więcej zdrowia i głodu. Rośnie mu jedwabna broda. Świnie i króliki są wobec niego agresywne, jednak może się zaprzyjaźnić z pająkami za pomocą mięsa. Jest on trzecią postacią, której historię ujawniło Klei, zaraz po Wilsonie oraz Maxwellu. Historia Webber był zwykłym chłopcem, który miał arachnofobię. Pewnego dnia, pożarty przez pająka zamienił się w niego za pomocą antagonisty. W obecnej chwili uważa się jednocześnie za człowieka i pająka. Odblokowanie Odblokowanie Webbera jest inne, niż przy pozostałych postaciach. Trzeba zdobyć czaszkę Webbera (rzadki łup z pająka oraz kokonu), po czym wykopać grób i włożyć tam czaszkę. Następnie należy poczekać, aż uderzy w niego piorun, po czym 6 pająków zostanie przywołanych z grobu. Nie trzeba ich zabijać, aby odblokować Webbera. Prostym sposobem na szybkie pozyskanie czaszki jest wzięcie Wendy i odczekanie kilku dni, aż Abigail (przedwcześnie zmarła siostra Wendy) będzie gotowa do przyzwania. Następnie należy zaatakować kokon pająków. Czaszka powinna wypaść po kilku zniszczonych kokonach. Umiejętności 'Zalety' Webber może zapuszczać brodę z jedwabiu, jak Wilson. Może on ściąć ją za pomocą brzytwy lub zapuścić, by zapewnić sobie ochronę przed mrozem. Broda rośnie co 3 dni, a w każdej jej fazie daje kolejno 1, 3 i 6 jedwabiu. Dodatkowo Webber nie traci życia, jedząc trujące pożywienie, jak np. durian, mięso z potwora, czy potworną lazanię. Webber porusza się po pajęczynie bez kar prędkości oraz nie alarmuje o tym pająków w kokonie. Ponadto Webber jest w stanie zaprzyjaźnić się z pająkami i używać ich w walce. Webber, dając mięso jednemu z pająków, oswaja go, jak również inne pająki z najbliższego otoczenia. To samo dotyczy pająków w Jaskiniach i Ruinach wliczając Pająki Jaskiniowe, Spluwaczy i Wiszących Mieszkańców Głębi. W zakładce struktury może od samego początku stworzyć jajo pająka z 12 sztuk jedwabiu, 6 gruczołów pająka i 6 papirusów. Dodatkowo dostaje ten przedmiot na początku. Webber jest w stanie ulepszać gniazda na kolejny poziom za pomocą 5 sztuk jedwabiu. Dodatkowo pajęcza królowa nie atakuje Webbera, a jej aura szaleństwa nie ma na niego wpływu, co czyni ją bardzo dobrym sojusznikiem w walkach z innymi potworami. 'Wady' Naturalni wrogowie pająków są także wrogami Webbera, a są to głównie: świnie (co ciekawe może się on nadal wymieniać z królem świń), wielkie króliki i kociszopy. Należy też pamiętać, że chociaż niezaprzyjaźnione pająki nie atakują Webbera, to nadal są agresywne wobec Chestera, co poważnie utrudnia korzystanie z ruchomej skrzyni. Pająki po wygranej walce będą chciały zjeść nam cały łup w postaci mięsa, jednak nastąpi to z lekkim opóźnieniem - tak, abyśmy byli w stanie zebrać chociaż jakąś jego część. W tej kwestii nie różnią się wiele od świń. W przeciwieństwie do świń pająki nie są w stanie pomóc nam w ścinaniu drzew ani wydobyciu kamieni, więc Webber nie będzie mógł zaoszczędzić wytrzymałości narzędzi dzięki nim. Bardzo niska ilość maksymalnego zdrowia psychicznego czyni Webbera bardzo podatnym na szybkie ataki halucynacji, chyba, że gracz dysponuje środkami zapobiegającymi jego obniżaniu, albo je regenerującymi (upieczone zielone grzyby, suszone mięso itd.) Strategia *Najlepiej jest się osiedlić blisko dużych skupisk pająków, ale nie tuż przy pajęczynie, ponieważ będziemy mieli wtedy problem z rozbudową bazy. *Można wykorzystać brak kary za chodzenie po pajęczynie na swoją korzyść. Podczas polowania na gobblera można zapędzić go w pajęczynę i wtedy można łatwo go dogonić i zabić. Trzeba pamiętać, by zabrać szybko łup, gdyż okoliczne pająki mogą się za niego zabrać. Tej strategii można używać także do polowania na króliki, wysokie ptaki oraz prawdopodobnie na koalefanta. *Można też wykorzystać to, że Webber może jeść mięso z pająków oraz innych potworów i gdy nie mamy blisko jedzenia, można zastawić pułapki koło kokonu pająków, wtedy wielookie nie będą nas atakować. *Dobrym pomysłem na zdobywanie trudnych lub niebezpiecznych do pozyskania zasobów jest zabranie ze sobą dużej grupy pająków. Atakując razem, pająki łatwo ukatrupią niemalże każde stworzenie, nawet macki i drzewce, aczkolwiek natarcie nimi na gigantów nie jest dobrym pomysłem - większość gigantów zabije ich jednym obszarowym atakiem. *Pajęczą królową można wykorzystać do obrony przed gigantami - nawet jeśli nie zabije wroga, zawsze może go osłabić, ewentualnie odwrócić jego uwagę, dając możliwość zaatakowania od tyłu (zalecana jest jednak dobra zbroja, gdyż walki z gigantami potrafią być ryzykowne). *Oprócz tego Webberem można także w kontrolowany sposób pozyskać koszmarne paliwo. Niskie maksymalne zdrowie psychiczne sprawia, że do uzupełnienia pełnej wartości nie potrzeba aż tyle jedzenia regenerującego je, dzięki czemu można spokojniej pozyskiwać paliwo z halucynacji. *Najlepszą porą dla Webbera na wypady poza bazę jest wieczór, kiedy to pająki są aktywne - jeżeli zaskoczy go jakieś niebezpieczeństwo, może je szybko ze sobą zaprzyjaźnić. Ciekawostki *Mówi o sobie w liczbie mnogiej, np. "Zabiliśmy go". Możliwe, że mówi tak z powodu przemiany: jest pół człowiekiem-pół pająkiem, więc może odczuwać swoją dwojaką naturę; *głos Webbera jest wzorowany na gitarze; *często wspomina swojego dziadka i innych członków rodziny; *głowa Webbera ma teksturę podobną do pająka; *badając pajęczą królową, Webber mówi: "Mummy-longlegs?", co jest nawiązaniem do gry The Binding Of Isaac; *pająki mogą z nami podróżować przez tunel robaka; *zaprzyjaźnione z nami pająki nie będą atakować Chestera; *może bez straty zdrowia zjeść szkodliwe pożywienie, jak np. czerwone grzyby, ugotowane zielone grzyby oraz ugotowane niebieskie grzyby, chociaż narzeka przy tym, że "boli go brzuszek"; *z jego wypowiedzi o czerwonym ptaku można się dowiedzieć, że jego ulubionym kolorem jest czerwony ("Red is my favorite colour!"); *komentując wygląd Tam O' Shanter wspomina, że przypomina mu dziadka, co może wskazywać, iż Webber ma szkockie korzenie; *opisując Silnik Alchemiczny nadmienia, że jego ojciec pracował nad stworzeniem czegoś takiego, co może sugerować, iż jego ojciec był naukowcem, wynalazcą lub alchemikiem; *w jego wypowiedziach przewijają się rockowe motywy muzyczne (być może ze względu na jego gitarowy głos): **komentując płomienne berło, mówi: "We didn't start the fire.", co jest nawiązaniem do piosenki Billy'ego Joela o tym samym tytule, **opisując tulecytową maczugę, używa słów: "We will, we will, smash you!", co jest parafrazą wersu "We will, we will rock you!" z piosenki zespołu Queen, **charakteryzując popiół, mówi: "Funk to funky.", co jest związane z piosenką Davida Bowiego - Ashes To Ashes ("Ashes to ashes, funk to funky..."). *mówiąc o spalonym świerku, używa słów: "Only we can prevent forest fires.", nawiązując do kampanii uświadamiającej o zagrożeniach związanych z pożarami lasu, której maskotką był Smokey the Bear; *analizując statuę Maxwella, mówi: "To ten facet, który obiecał nam pomóc.". Maxwell prawdopodobnie wpędził Webbera do świata Don't Starve, kłamiąc, że może go "uzdrowić" i zmienić z powrotem w chłopca. Potwierdza to też cytat Webbera na temat Maxwella: "Ten dureń nas wykiwał!"; *jeżeli posłużymy się komendami, inne postacie takie jak Wilson, opisując Webbera na Koszmarnym Tronie, mają go za zwierzę, nie człowieka; *jeżeli zaprzyjaźnimy się wieczorem/nocą z pająkiem, wszystkie pająki z kokonu będącego mieszkaniem pająka będą za nami podążać. (możliwy błąd) *Jeśli grając Webberem zginiemy, a następnie się odrodzimy, to jeśli się miało zarost to on zniknie. *Po odblokowaniu Webbera grób użyty do tego procesu zregeneruje się. *Jeżeli zapiszemy gre, a potem odblokujemy Webbera a nastepnie wrócimy do zapisu to Webber bedzie odblokowany a czaszką dalej w ekwipunku. Inne *Cytaty Webbera *Ubrania Webbera Galeria RoGWebber.png|Webber ucieka przed Jeleniocyklopem na zimowym zwiastunie DLC - Panowanie Gigantów Webber wyskakujący z grobu (RoG).png|Webber wyskakujący z grobu Webber z lekkim zarostem.png|Webber z lekkim zarostem Webber (DLC) trafiony przez piorun.png|Webber trafiony piorunem Webber (DLC) - Release Trailer.png|Webber przedstawiony w ostatnim zwiastunie DLC webber broda.png|Kolejne stopnie jedwabnej brody Webbera Sylwetka Webbera (DLC).png|Sylwetka Webbera Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:DLC Kategoria:Panowanie Gigantów